


Aristocats vs. Lady and the Tramp

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: The Curious Case of the Doctor and His Empath [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney Movies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Mischa can't decide between two Disney movies to watch; Hannibal and Will "help". Or at least attempt to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristocats vs. Lady and the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to wren for some muse that sparked this.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, around 3:30PM, when Will Graham, who was currently making coffee in the kitchen of his and Hannibal's beautiful house in Florence, felt a nudge against his hip. Glancing down his left side, a smile formed on his lips as he saw his daughter, Abigail Mischa, blinking up at him with two DVDs in her hands. It wasn't unusual for her to be quite quiet, especially whilst with her parents; she had the penchant for being polite from Hannibal, not that Will minded, and the older man's presence was still felt in the room even when he was elsewhere.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Will asked, curiosity evident in his slightly softer tone of voice whenever he addressed the girl.

"Papa, I can't decide which movie I want to watch, will you please help me choose?" Abigail Mischa tilts her head a little, her mousy brunette hair now down to her shoulders, a slight wave to her hairstyle.

"Let me just get this coffee sorted out, then I'll have a look, okay?"

The little girl merely nods and turns on her heel before skipping out of the room and into the living area, or so Will assumes. Really, she decides to take it upon herself to find her other father, Hannibal Lecter, who was sat in his home office, skimming through some files.

"Daddy, are you busy?" His daughter asks, hovering in the doorway, a little smile on her slightly rounded face. She may be seven years old, but she still had a little of the baby fat.

"Mishka," Hannibal slowly smiles, placing the files back where they belonged, putting his little girl before work, as he often did when he knew for sure that he could always pick the latter back up when he put his mind back to it. "Not anymore. Was there something you wanted, little lamb?"

"I want to watch a movie, but I can't decide which one. Will you come and help me choose?"

"What did we say about manners, Mishka?"

"Please," the little girl is quick to correct herself, earning a vaguely suppressed look of pride on the older man's face, with a gentle tap to her nose.

"Atta girl," Hannibal stands and holds his hand out, which Abigail Mischa gladly takes up in her own, and he leads her back to the living area. "Which movies were they?"

"Aristocats or Lady and the Tramp?" Will is already sat on one of the main couches, tucking his glasses back into his shirt pocket, two mugs of coffee set on the coffee table along with a bowl of popcorn.

Hannibal wrinkles his nose delicately, neither approving nor disapproving of the snack choice, taking a seat next to his husband. Abigail Mischa sits between her fathers, looking up at one to the other, a knowing grin on her face as the bowl of popcorn is set on her lap precariously. It dawns on both Hannibal and Will then that maybe she'd planned this, to get them to sit down as a family, despite usually being so busy with their day jobs. It earns her a ruffle of her hair from Will, to which she bats his hand away playfully with a soft giggle, and a kiss to the top of the head from Hannibal, which is met with the brightest smile she can muster.

"Which movie should we watch, sweetheart?" Will asks the burning question of the afternoon, moving to stand with both DVD boxes in each hand, ready to place the chosen disc in the DVD player. "Lady and the Tramp is one of my favorites, how about that one?"

Before their daughter can come up with any answer, Hannibal smoothly interjects, "or how about the Aristocats, darling? You like cats, don't you?"

"I do! But I also like dogs, daddy," the young girl looks down at her popcorn, as if the food will hold all the answers and allow her to choose between them. "I love Winston, and Buster, and Underbite."

Will can't help but to laugh, a rough chuckle catching in his throat. "Well, we all know dogs are better than cats, don't we, honey? Lady and the Tramp has stray dogs, just like what we've got."

Abigail Mischa's face brightens at that, "does it?"

Will nods, and their daughter claps her hands together in excitement.

"Ah, but Aristocats is set in France, and that's where you want to go, isn't it, Mishka?"

"Yes, daddy, but papa said-" Hannibal shoots Will a look, a light eyebrow raised. Will grins, ever so amused. "-stray dogs like the pack! Can we, _please_?"

"Hmm, I see," Hannibal narrows his eyes in a look of sublte, but ultimately playful, warning for Will that translates to _just you wait until later..._ Will swallows, inwardly cursing his overactive imagination. Now was not the time to be thinking of anything _later_ , and he moves towards the DVD player. "I suppose we can watch it."

"Thank you, daddy!" Abigail Mischa gives Hannibal as much of a hug as she can with the bowl of popcorn still sat on her lap, waiting for Will to return to his seat so she can also give him a hug, which he happily returns. "Thank you, papa."

"It's no trouble, darlin'," Will presses 'play', and settles in as the titles and opening credits roll on screen. Glancing across at Hannibal, who looks like a cat that's been put upon, he smirks slightly. "Don't worry, love, we can watch Aristocats tonight. In bed."

Hannibal is about to comment, something vaguely snarky, no less, when Abigail Mischa tells them both, as politely as she or any child can, to _shh_.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a while, fic-wise, and i hope everyone who read this, enjoyed. thanks in advance for any comments, kudos or bookmarks. (apologies in advance for any grammatical errors - they're all my own, it is now past 5am, and i'll be checking over it soon enough to correct any found).


End file.
